


dont you think its kinda cute that i died in your arms?

by goldenred



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Character Death, Crank - Freeform, Crank Newt (Maze Runner), Cranks (Maze Runner), Death, Gay, Love, M/M, Newt - Freeform, Newt dies, Short, The Death Cure, The Maze Runner - Freeform, Thomas - Freeform, death cure, death cure spoilers!!!, died in your arms tonight, i just died in your arms, i miss them, maze runner - Freeform, my god, newtmas - Freeform, oopsies, short fic, they are in love, they dont kiss bcus ew newt has black shit comin out of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenred/pseuds/goldenred
Summary: newt saves thomas by stabbing himself, but thomas cant handle newt leaving him.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	dont you think its kinda cute that i died in your arms?

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread

the knife newt was slashing at thomas with made a quick turn and jammed itself directly into newts chest; his crank infected chest. he did this on purpose, thomas simply wouldnt let him die, so he simply stabbed himself. simple, right?

“newt!” thomas noticed newt stumble, he grabbed him and stopped him from falling to the cement. “no. no, no no.” he repeated as he inspected the butt end of the knife which stuck out of the blonds skin. his common sense told him not to pull the knife out, that would cause him to bleed out.

“tommy. .” newt whispered, voice hoarse from the anger which had taken over him and had been yelling at thomas. he felt so bad, but couldnt find the strength to speak a sorrow. 

“newt, im here. its okay.” thomas held newt tight and lowered him to the ground, resting him on the pavement below. thomas caressed newts face, which was covered in the black liquid he had been coughing up. 

newt coughed, forcing more black to come from his mouth. he attempted to talk, but it ended in more coughing and some pain groans.

newt gathered up the strength to speak as he laid on the ground, “im so sorry tommy.” his eyes were half open, looking up at thomas. he saw the tears that lay in thomas’s eyes, threatening to fall. 

“its okay, newt. its okay. don’t apologize. ‘t’s not your fault.” thomas let the tears fall, they rushed down his cheeks and dripped from his chin. newts breathing became more shallow, which panicked thomas. “newt, please, you gotta stay with me.” 

thomas’s voice rang in newts ears. it sounded so distant, everything looked distance, as if it wasnt there. he could tell thomas was yelling, and he could hear the explosions around them, but they were all quiet. 

“newt, you cant leave. you cant.” thomas cried, seeing newt begin to calm down and settle, his body stopped the possessed jerking it was doing before. “newt, please. i love you, you can leave.”

“thomas.” newt choked out, single words were taking his energy away. his timer was ticking down, he could tell it was near done. “i. . love you.” at this point, he couldnt even tell if he’d said it out loud. he hoped he did. he wished things turned out better. 

he could hear thomas in the distance yelling his name through sobs as he slipped away into nothing. 

“please, i cant do this without you.” thomas begged, but nothing changed. newt still lay there, motionless.

thomas watched the life drain from the boys eyes. his eyes once held so many emotions, but now. . now they held nothing. everything was taken away from them. thomas hoped newt was at peace. he hoped he finally found a place that could make him happy, where he could be safe, unlike how he was here.


End file.
